


Wall Jump

by kijilinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam relax in a hotel with a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Jump

"You got a what?" Dean eyeballed the motel television as Sam fished around behind the set with a long pair of cables.  

"It's called a Wii U." Sam's voice was muffled as he spoke. "It's like the Nintendo we used to play with when we were kids. You remember playing Mario, right?" 

"Yeah..." Mostly, Dean remembered leaping off of precipices and dying while shouting at the screen. Sam had been much better at the game, seeming to fall naturally into a pattern of analyzing upcoming obstacles and coordinating his hand-eye movements to slide through seemly impossible problems. They had played with it for about eight months before their father advocated for pawning it in favor of a big dinner to celebrate the end of a long hunt. 

Sam's head popped up from behind the TV again and he beamed at his brother. "I thought it'd be fun to play again. They did a new version of Mario. I mean, they're always making new Mario games, but this lets you build your own levels and play other people's levels. It's like the ultimate Mario challenge." 

"Great." Dean leaned back on the bed warily as Sam hopped up beside him with the controller in his hands. "Go ahead and try it out, Sammy." 

Sam turned the unit on, barely able to contain his excitement as he started exploring the menus of the game. Dean watched him, then tucked one arm behind his neck to prop his head up with an amused smile barely curling his lips. It had been a long time since Sam looked this innocently excited about anything and Dean wasn't about to spoil that. Sam ran through one of the easy user-made levels, dying repeatedly against a surprise spike panel. "I don't even recognize half of these power ups!" 

"It looks like it's come a long way from what I remember," Dean commented. 

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?" Sam beamed brilliantly. "You wanna try?" 

"Naw, go ahead." _It's way more fun to just watch_ , Dean thought with a small smile.


End file.
